Selalu
by Kecebong
Summary: Entah sejak kapan rasa lain itu mulai tumbuh. Yang Hinata tahu, Sasuke adalah sosok yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya yang kelabu.


_**Selalu**_

 _ **oleh Kecebong**_

 _ **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

* * *

'Lelaki itu iblis!'

Rasanya sudah berkali-kali Hinata menyerukan kalimat itu dalam benaknya.

'Jangan sampai tergoda, Hinata!'

Oh, dan tidak lupa kalimat sakral itu juga terus Hinata kumandangkan saat mata gelap itu menatapnya dari arah lantai dansa.

Hinata kini mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk datang ke pesta pertunangan Ino, sahabatnya yang akan segera membina rumah tangga bersama salah seorang keturunan Uchiha.

Risiko berbahaya akibat datang ke berbagai acara yang diselenggarakan keluarga Uchiha adalah bertatap muka dengan lelaki yang selalu sukses membuat Hinata tergoda.

Uchiha Sasuke, putra kedua keluarga Uchiha. Tampan, berpendidikan, mapan, dan tentu saja kerap kali membuat hidup Hinata diterpa badai kesialan.

Enam tahun berada di sekolah menengah yang sama membuat hidup Hinata bagai di neraka. Sasuke selalu menjahilinya, mengganggunya, serta memonopolinya.

Meski selalu ramah dan baik hati, jumlah teman Hinata bahkan bisa dihitung oleh jarinya. Salahkan saja si Uchiha yang selalu mengusir dan mengancam siapapun yang mencoba mendekati Hinata.

Mungkin hanya Ino teman SMA Hinata yang masih bertahan hingga usia dewasanya menyapa.

Saat mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke akan kuliah di Eropa, raut bahagia tidak dapat disembunyikan oleh Hinata. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena Uchiha paling muda akan selalu mengawasinya.

 _Oh, God!_ Uchiha bersaudara memang luar biasa dalam makna yang berbeda.

"Berminat dansa denganku, Nona?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai dansa ke arah lelaki di hadapannya. Hinata tersenyum dan menyambut tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Tidak takut Karin cemburu?" Hinata melirik ke arah perempuan berambut merah yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya istriku cemburu padamu," lelaki yang menuntunnya menyatukan langkah kaki untuk mulai berdansa itu tertawa pelan. _Mini dress_ merah muda serta _stiletto_ yang dikenakan Hinata malam ini cukup nyaman digunakan untuk melakukan dansa bertempo pelan.

"Kau terlalu yakin, Ita-nii," Hinata tertawa dan matanya sekali lagi tergoda untuk mencari keberadaan sosok Uchiha lainnya.

Ah, Sasuke ternyata sudah selesai berdansa dan kini dia sedang bersama Ino dan Sai―adik kesayangannya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya," Hinata kembali memusatkan perhatian pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

Itachi tersenyum dan melirik ke arah adik-adiknya. "Rencana pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke,"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa panas tiba-tiba saja hinggap di wajahnya.  
Hinata menatap Itachi dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sasuke yang mengatakannya?―"

"Karin mencarimu," suara lain yang Hinata amat kenal menginterupsi pembicaraannya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini menggenggam jemari tangan kirinya.

Huh, bilang saja kalau Hinata juga dilarang berdansa dengan siapapun termasuk dengan kakaknya. Hinata terseyum saat Itachi meminta izin untuk menyudahi dansa mereka.

"Kau selalu seenaknya,"

"Terimaksih," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kurasa itu bukan pujian," Hinata tersenyum saat Sasuke merengkuh dan memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibirnya.

Jika melihat masa lalu, entah sejak kapan rasa lain itu mulai tumbuh. Hinata selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai pengganggu. Meski begitu, Sasuke adalah sosok yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya yang kelabu. Sasuke hanya mencoba melindungi dan menjaganya dengan cara yang tabu.

Dan sampai kapan pun Hinata berjanji akan mencintai iblis penggoda itu selalu.

.  
.

.

* * *

 **Bong's Note:**

Minna-san, ketemu lagi sama bong!

Gomen, ini hanya _repos_ t dari _drabble_ yang pernah bong _publish_ dulu banget di _facebook_ un.

Seperti biasanya, bong bikin yang simple dan tanpa konflik yang berarti. But, as always, bong tetep suka bikin ginian. Maaf kalau ada typo juga ya!

Oke, sampai jumpa lagi di fic selanjutnya dan mohon dukung bong selalu ya Minna!


End file.
